spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Description
Once you’re happy with all of your character’s statistics, you should flesh him out a bit — give him a name, decide what he looks and acts like, and give him a purpose in life. Name Pick a name appropriate to your character’s nationality and culture (or their parallels in a bizarre setting). A good name helps you form a mental image of your character. Is he named after someone famous? Someone infamous? An object? A time or place? A weird uncle? If you’re having trouble thinking of a name, check a phonebook or website for the proper area, or pick up a book of baby names. Code Name If playing as an Agency operative in the default Spycraft setting — or any character who goes by a themed alias — choose a code name. You should be very comfortable with your character’s code name, as it’s likely to be used more often than his real name in some campaigns. Common code names are based on a character’s personality or skills (e.g. “Wheels” or “Scope”), or chosen from mythology or literature (e.g. “Perseus” or “Porthos”). A good code name should be short, easy to pronounce, and catchy. Age Your character may begin play at any age, though characters younger than 16 or older than 40 endure additional modifiers to their attributes, as shown on Table 1.17: Aging Effects. If you want to randomly determine your character’s age, roll 2d6 and add the result to 22 (or, for those of you who want a broader random range, roll 4d6 and add the result to 16). As with all background details, be sure to check with your Game Control to make sure your age is appropriate for his campaign. Height and Weight Your character may be any height and weight, though characters of abnormal proportions should be cleared with the GC before entering play. Alternately, you can randomly determine your character’s height and weight as shown on Table 1.18: Random Height and Weight. Appearance Using your character’s attribute scores as a general guide, decide what he looks like. A character with a high Strength score might be heavily muscled (or he might just be well toned), while a character with a low Charisma score could be ugly, have a nasty scar along his face, or might simply be surly. Decide what color the character’s eyes and hair are, and the style in which he wears his hair. What kind of clothes does your character favor? Answering these sorts of questions can help you visualize your character more clearly, and help you describe him to others when they first meet him in play. History Decide your character’s past. Who raised him? If he belongs to the Agency, how did he join? What were the two most important events of his life? Start simple and build from there. Pick one or two pivotal events that shaped your character and explore them. As you become more familiar with him, you’ll find new ways to expand his basic background. Goals A goal or a driving motivation can help determine how your character reacts to a given situation. Is he a patriot? Then it’s unlikely he would betray his country except under extreme circumstances. Is he driven by revenge? Then he might drop everything to seek vengeance when someone wrongs him. As always, start small and build up. Category:Character Rules